Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are mainstream display devices, and each comprises an array substrate and an opposing substrate that are arranged opposite to each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, and controls light by controlling the deflection degree of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer via the control of the voltage between pixel electrodes and common electrodes. LCDs may include a vertical electric field type and a horizontal electric field type. In a vertical electric field type LCD, pixel electrodes and common electrodes are respectively disposed on an array substrate and an opposing substrate. In a horizontal electric field type LCD, both pixel electrodes and common electrodes are disposed on an array substrate.
In an LCD, an alignment film is disposed on both the array substrate and the opposing substrate and configured to allow the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to produce an initial alignment direction. The alignment technology of the liquid crystal molecules includes a rubbing alignment technology and a non-rubbing alignment technology such as ion beam etching induced alignment. The initial alignment status of the liquid crystal molecules may include horizontal alignment and vertical alignment.
Advanced super dimension switch (ADS) technology is widely applied in display devices due to the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, etc. In an ADS mode LCD, both pixel electrodes and common electrodes are disposed on an array substrate; the slit pixel electrodes are disposed above the plate common electrodes; and the initial alignment status of the liquid crystal molecules is horizontal alignment.